zerg_expandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid
Hybrid are powerful psionic creatures bred from zerg and protoss DNA. They had the purity of essence and form, thus giving them the name "false Xel'Naga." They were Amon's key to recreating the universe in his image. Zeratul first discovered hybrid when he encountered Samir Duran. The hybrid were in stasis and were still growing at the time. Although Zeratul destroyed them, Duran said that they were seeded on many worlds and would soon awaken. 4 years later, Zeratul went to the archive world Zhakul, seeking the Preservers to decipher a prophecy. The Zhakul Guardians were corrupted by a hybrid destroyer named Maar. Zeratul and his forces destroyed the hybrid, thus freeing the Preservers. In the Overmind's vision of an apocalyptic future, the remaining protoss were destroyed by an enslaved zerg swarm and an unknown number of hybrid. Raynor's Raiders went to a laboratory orbiting Castanar, where Dominion scientists were breeding hybrid. After destroying the lab's power core, a full-grown hybrid reaver escaped from stasis and tried to kill Raynor. After the battle, Matt Horner said that the technology required to hybridize zerg and protoss was far more advanced than terran technology, leading to the assumption that he was not working alone. Kerrigan took the swarm to Skygeirr Station, where they met an infested Alexei Stukov, who wanted revenge on Dr. Narud for imprisoning him. Within Skygeirr Station, Narud and several scientists were breeding hybrid for the Dominion. While fighting Narud, several hybrid, alongside the Tal'Darim, tried to stop the swarm. The hybrid were destroyed, but Narud managed to resurrect Amon before being killed by Kerrigan. While Kerrigan dealt with the Dominion, Artanis took the Daelaam to reclaim Aiur, despite Zeratul's warning of the End War. He noticed that the feral zerg broods were coordinated, and soon found out that the hybrid were leading the zerg. Soon after, Amon took control of the Khalai protoss through the Khala, while Zeratul and the Nerazim had to free Artanis and as many others as possible from the Khala, but died in the process. Artanis and Karax activated the Spear of Adun, and they and all free protoss were evacuated from the hybrid. When the warp gates to Aiur on Shakuras opened, millions of zerg and hybrid began slaughtering the population. Artanis fought the zerg and hybrid while the remaining Nerazim evacuated the planet. While trying to destroy Shakuras, several hybrid tried to destroy the Xel'Naga temple. Shakuras' explosion destroyed all hybrid on the planet's surface. Artanis and the templar fought against the hybrid guarding the Keystone on Korhal, while an enslaved Moebius Corps began laying waste to Augustgrad. The Keystone would lead the protoss to Ulnar. Artanis and Kerrigan went deep into Ulnar, seeking the slumbering Xel'Naga, while fighting against many hybrid, Tal'Darim, and Moebius troops. By the time Kerrigan and Artanis reached the Xel'Naga, they were too late, the Xel'Naga already being dead. Artanis then saw a vision of of Amon's hybrid form. Several hybrid and zerg were present on Cybros when the templar were activating the Purifiers. The purifiers later proceeded to obliterate Endion's surface, destroying all zerg on the planet. The Daelaam traveled to the Revanscar asteroid field to destroy Moebius' hybrid production lab. There were several hybrid present on Slayn while Alarak challenged Ma'lash and took leadership of the Tal'Darim. After destroying Amon's void shards, the unified protoss factions destroyed Amon's host form. Afterwards, any remaining hybrid were destroyed.